Una nueva compañera
by Road1985J2
Summary: Mi primer fic de Aguila roja. La vida de toda la familia está a punto de cambiar con la aparición de alguien nuevo.


Ser Águila roja no era fácil, por eso Gonzalo siempre quería tenerlo todo controlado cuando salía por las noches; saber contra quien se iba a enfrentar, cuantos soldados y asegurase que tendría una forma segura de escapar en caso de necesidad. Pero aquella noche había empezado mal y había terminado como un absoluto desastre; tanto que ahora, inconsciente en aquel agujero en el que había caído, dependía de una completa extraña para salir con vida.

En realidad, todo había comenzado por la mañana, cuando había escuchado por el barrio un rumor muy extendido entre la gente. Según decían muchos, chicas jóvenes de la villa estaban desapareciendo misteriosamente y alguna, luego había sido vista al sur de la cuidad; por los alrededores de un palacete abandonado hacia años.

No solía hacer caso a esas cosas, había escuchado ya demasiados bulos como para investigarlos todos y casi siempre sabían diferenciar los que estaban infundados de los que tenían alguna base de realidad; pero algo en su interior, le decía que esto era importante, el instinto le instaba a asegurarse y le repetía una y otra vez que aquello merecía tenerlo en cuenta.

"¿Está seguro, amo?" Mire que la gente habla mucho y seguro que alguna de las desaparecidas estará por ahí, con algún soldado vuelto de la guerra o escapando de sus padres porque no quiera casarse."

"Lo se Satu, pero si tu hija hubiera desaparecido, aunque se hubiera ido con un soldado como tu dices ¿No te gustaría asegurarte que no se la ha llevado ningún mal nacido?"

Satu dejó el plato caliente delante de Gonzalo y se sentó a su lado pensativo. "Bueno, mirándolo así supongo que no tenemos nada que perder. Aunque con la noche que hace, con esta rasca, podríamos esperar hasta mañana."

Gonzalo no dijo nada, tan sólo miró a su criado y sonrió.

"Mira, seguramente todo esto no son más que rumores infundados. Voy a echar un vistazo a donde han dicho ver a las chicas y volveré; mañana es el cumpleaños de Alonso y quiero estar aquí cuando se despierte. Quédate en casa si quieres."

"Bueno pero no quiero que piense que soy un irresponsable que antepone el calor de la casa a ir en misión de rescate con usted."

"Jamás podría pensar tal cosa de ti." Contestó Gonzalo con una media sonrisa mientras se preparaba para marcharse a clase al escuchar a Gonzalo con Margarita fuera de la casa. "Por cierto," Se aseguro que les escuchara el niño y bajó la voz. "Ya que te quedas, podrías preparar algo especial para Alonso para mañana."

"Claro amo, lo que sea por el muchacho."

Así, aquella noche estaría sólo, con lo necesaria que habría sido la asistencia de Satu. Pero el destino parecía trabajar en contra de Gonzalo. Hacía mucho que no salía sólo, que no dependía en exclusiva de si mismo para solucionar el problema.

Se le hizo raro prepararse en solitario, escuchar con tanta fuerza el sonido del silencio a su alrededor, antes de decidirse a avanzar por los tejados sin ser visto, como poco más que una sombra veloz en la noche.

Pero al menos, así tendría tiempo para pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos meses.

Toda su vida había cambiado por completo y apenas se había dado cuenta, todo había ido tan rápido que de repente se encontraba siendo otra vez el Águila roja por la muerte de su mujer, ahora tenía a Satu y tenía que reconocer, aunque nunca fuera a decírselo a él directamente, que le gustaba tenerlo cerca, pues no era la primera vez que le había salvado ya la vida.

Con el paso de los meses además, Alonso se estaba convirtiendo en casi un hombre, Gonzalo apenas se había dado cuenta, pero desde que Cristina había muerto, Alonso había madurado tanto, que ya poco o nada dependía de su padre y tras lo mal que lo había pasado por la pérdida de su madre, ahora ya parecía haberlo superado, al menos lo suficiente como para seguir adelante.

En cuanto a Margarita, Gonzalo había llegado a la conclusión que desconocía casi todo sobre las mujeres. Le gustaba, podía decirse que estaba enamorado de su cuñada, pero había algo, una barrera entre los dos que todavía estaba allí, que parecía que nunca les dejaría acercarse. Lo había intentado, había tratado de verla como la hermosa mujer que era, pero cada vez que él decidía dar un paso adelante, ella parecía caminar otro hacía atrás.

Definitivamente su vida se había dado la vuelta y él, inmerso en sus investigaciones como Águila roja, ni se había dado cuenta.

Además, no podía dejar de pensar en Alonso, quería estar más tiempo con su hijo, ayudarle a convertirse en un buen hombre y apoyarle en el largo camino que significaba convertirse en un adulto, quería enseñarle todo lo que le habían inculcado a él sus padres.

Pero también estaba Águila roja y su compromiso con el pueblo, pues mientras hubiera un hombre como el comisario campando a sus anchas por la ciudad, él no podía dejar de actuar, por mucho que le doliera que eso significara poner en peligro la relación con su propio hijo.

- o -

_"Vale, primero averiguo si los rumores son ciertos y luego vuelvo a casa para el cumpleaños de Alonso. Es fácil, he hecho cosas peores."_

Se terminó de preparar en pocos minutos, como si de un ritual se tratara, ajustó las armas, no quería llevarse ninguna sorpresa desagradable, se aseguró que su rostro estuviera perfectamente cubierto para que nadie le reconociera y comprobó que la calle estuviera desierta antes de salir y subir al tejado. Todo estaba bien y aún no era noche cerrada, tenía tiempo de sobra para actuar y volver a casa a tiempo. Subió al mismo tejado de todos los días y comenzó a correr.

Le llevó más tiempo del que había esperado en un principio, recorrer toda la ciudad, pero por todos lados se encontraba con pequeñas patrullas de hombres del comisario y tenía que esquivarlos. Así, al final pudo ver la silueta del palacete, casi completamente derruido por el tiempo y que parecía completamente muerto.

Se quedó parado y esperó, la noche le protegía; nadie diría que estaba allí. La luna apenas era visible aquel día, por lo que la luz era muy escasa. Todo parecía normal, al final iba a resultar, que realmente no eran más que simples rumores y que no había ninguna chica desaparecida. Pero entonces escuchó las voces. Sonaba a varios hombres y un poco más apagada las voces de tres chicas.

"Vamos moveros, que no tenemos toda la noche." Entre los reflejos de la noche, Gonzalo pudo ver a los hombres empujando con violencia a las chicas. Una de ellas cayó al suelo protestando. "He dicho que te muevas o si no será peor para ti, niña."

"Por favor, déjenos marchar." Sollozó la chica desde el suelo, justo antes de que el hombre propinara una patada en las costillas. "¡No!"

"Cuidado con la mercancía, no ves que las quieren intactas." Dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de todos los hombres, que con lo que parecía ser un palo instó a la chica del suelo para que levantara.

"Mi padre me estará buscando, se va a preocupar por mi." Dijo otra de las chicas.

"Pues será por poco tiempo, además seguro que con tantos hermanos que tienes le hemos hecho un favor quitándote del medio."

Uno de los hombres, mucho más fornido que los anteriores se acercó a la chica y la cogió del rostro. "¿No ves que el ricachón que pague por ti te va a convertir en la reina de su casa? Bueno en la concubina de su casa." Se rió y besó a la muchacha en los labios mientras está se retorcía tratando de impedirlo. "Tenía que probar la mercancía."

Gonzalo esperó un momento, tenía que asegurarse cuantos eran los hombres antes de actuar, pero apenas podía contenerse al ver sufrir a aquellas pobre muchachas. Miró los alrededores y se dio cuenta que podía moverse sin problemas entre los árboles cercanos y llegar abajo sin ser visto.

"Moveros, que no tenemos toda la noche." El hombre levantó de un golpe a la chica que cayó sobre su compañera y las dos se echaron a llorar. "Malditas, a veces me dan ganas de volver otra vez al ejército y dejarme de todo esto del comercio." Le dio una bofetada a cada chica y las dos se quedaron mudas del susto.

Un ruido a su espalda llamó la atención de todos los hombres, que se dieron la vuelta a un mismo tiempo. Pero allí no había nada. "Habrán sido los animales." Dijo uno de ellos, pero ninguno dejó de mirar.

"Vamos chicos, cuanto antes las llevemos al almacén antes nos pagarán y nos iremos a casa a dormir." Se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a seguir con el trabajo que se les había encargado, pero en ese momento una sombra apareció delante de ellos.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"Eso mismo os iba a preguntar yo."

"Quítate de en medio." El líder del grupo sacó su espada, preparado para enfrentarse al recién llegado.

"Primero dejáis libres a las chicas y luego me decís que es lo que estáis haciendo aquí." Todos se rieron, pero Gonzalo se quedó ahí de pie en silencio, esperando a ver cuando llegaría el momento en que intentarían atacarles.

Entonces lo vio, siempre eran previsibles, siempre los veía venir por sus primeros movimientos, la forma de apretar la espada con la mano, como colocaban los pies para mantener el equilibrio por si era su enemigo el que trataba de atacarles. Los cinco fueron hasta él pero los dos más rápidos llegaron antes, los dos que fueron derribados, uno por una estocada en el costado, el otro por una patada en el rostro. Aquello iba a ser más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Mientras los otros tres llegaban, Gonzalo vio que dos las dos chicas que habían estado llorando, salían corriendo cogidas de la mano, seguramente serían hermanas. Entonces escuchó gritar a otro de los hombres, lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente para poder arremeter contra él, golpearle en el estómago y romperle la nariz. Los dos últimos hombres se lo tomaron con más cuidado antes de atacarle, pero no tuvo que perder mucho tiempo con ellos, pues saltó sobre la cabeza de los dos y una vez que estuvo a su espalda, golpeó a uno con el mango de su espada en la espalda y al otro le dio en la nuca. Los dos cayeron al suelo protestando.

"¿Para quién trabajáis? ¿Qué es lo que queréis de las chicas?"

"Si lo decimos nos matarán." Gonzalo puso el pie sobre el pecho de uno de los hombres y se acercó a él.

"Eso también lo puedo hacer yo."

"Pero no nos harías lo mismo que ellos. Mátanos si quieres, pero no vamos a decirte nada." Gonzalo se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba diciendo la verdad y que sin saber a quienes se enfrentaba, aquel hombre estaba aterrado por la gente que le había contratado.

De repente, un sonido parecido al de una alarma salió del palacete y el hombre se estremeció bajo Gonzalo. "Déjanos ir, huir, ya hemos fracasado en el trabajo que nos habían encomendado si los soldados nos llevan ante ellos, seguro que nos matarán de una forma horrible."

Alguien tiró del brazo de Gonzalo, él cogió la espada, dispuesto a atacarle pero se dio cuenta que era la tercera de las chicas. "¿Se puede saber que haces todavía aquí? Deberías haberte marchado con ellas."

"Tu nos has salvado la vida, lo menos que podía hacer era quedarme y ayudarte."

"No necesito ayuda, necesito que te vayas." El hombre que tenía bajo la bota le dio un golpe, se revolvió y salió de debajo de él. Cogió a su amigo y los dos salieron corriendo. "¿Ves lo que has conseguido? Ahora no se que es lo que hacían aquí."

"Eso te lo podré decir yo pero mira." La chica señaló hacia el palacete, la puerta se acababa de abrir de golpe y por ella estaban saliendo soldados, tal vez más de veinte. "¿Qué tal si primero nos vamos de aquí y luego decides si me tengo que ir a casa o no?"

"Muy bien, pero harás todo lo que yo diga." La chica no puso objeciones y cuando Gonzalo la empujó para que se colocara detrás de él no dijo nada tampoco.

Entonces lo vio, no estaban tan solos como creían, por el lado norte, de la nada, habían salido más soldados, otros veinte por lo menos que se acercaban a ellos corriendo. "¿Aguila roja, verdad? Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema y espero que puedas volar de verdad como las águilas."

"Eh vosotros, deteneros ahora mismo." Los soldados se acercaron por ambas partes, por más que Gonzalo miraba a todas partes, no encontró ninguna forma de salir de allí con la chica. Si estuviera solo sería otro cantar, podría enfrentarse a unos pocos y escapar por cualquier sitio, pero con ella era diferente.

"No te alejes de mi, te prometo que te voy a sacar de aquí."

"Te creo, pero veo que son muchos soldados, no podrás con todos."

"No pretendo vencerles, con salir de aquí con vida los dos, tendría bastante."

Gonzalo dio un paso atrás, tenía que pensar rápido y encontrar la forma de poder salir de allí, ya tendría tiempo de volver a investigar lo que ocurría. Dio otro paso y entonces notó que el suelo era allí más inestable, como si se moviera bajos pies.

"Tablas." Dijo él hablando para si mismo en voz alta.

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Quieto ahí Águila roja en nombre de la ley, quedas detenido los dos."

"Que estamos sobre tablas, eso podría ayudarnos. ¿Confías en mi?" La chica se puso a su lado y lo miró a los ojos, pues era todo lo que podía ver de Gonzalo bajo su máscara de Águila roja.

"Pues teniendo cuenta que te acabo de conocer."

"Pero te has quedado para ayudarme." Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio. No quería morir allí, pero tampoco quería volver a casa, necesitaba encontrar un nuevo sitio en el que quedarse y aquellos ojos pardos le gustaban, aunque no conociera de nada al hombre que se escondía allí.

"Muy bien, confío en ti."

"Entonces agárrate a mi, intentaré que no te hagas daño." Ella abrió la boca para protestar pero el grito de los soldados estaba ya demasiado cerca, en seguida darían con ellos y no estaba dispuesta a que la llevaran con aquellos horribles hombres y mucho menos a regresar con su padre.

Sin decir nada más se sujetó con fuerza a él, las tablas estaban casi sueltas bajo sus pies, por lo que Gonzalo dio un fuerte golpe con el pie en el suelo, suficiente para romperlo y en unos pocos segundos este se vino abajo, cayendo ellos con él. La chica gritó, no se esperaba que la caída fuera tan grande, por lo menos habían caído unos tres metros.

El golpe fue duro para ella, pero se alegró de que el cuerpo de su salvador hubiera parado el golpe. Se movió y se dejó caer a un lado. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Lo miró a él, pero Águila roja no se movía.

"Eh despierta tenemos que movernos." Lo zarandeó un poco pero aún así no hubo respuesta. "Oh por favor, dime que no estás muerto." De repente Gonzalo se quejó y ella por fin sonrió ligeramente aliviada.


End file.
